


two turtle doves

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holidays, Humor, Kissing, Meeting the Parents, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: In which Darcy enlists Sam to be her pretend boyfriend for the holidays with her family.Thing is, her very real crush leaks into her pretend relationship.Or:Darcy/Sam Fake relationship, with bonus bed sharing!





	two turtle doves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xidaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/gifts).



> December 13: “Pretend to be my S.O so my parents will get off my back about my single status” Bonus Bed sharing
> 
> Special thanks to thestanceyg for beta reading this for me! :D

“So like.  It’s pretty much just your normal, everyday,  ‘pretend-to-be-my-boyfriend-for-free-food-and-a-weekend-in-my-dad’s-mountain-lodge’ sort of favor…” Darcy said with a shrug.  “I’ll totally owe you one super-big favor in return…”    

Sam chuckled.  “I’d love to come.  But only if I can call in  _ my _ favor for New Year’s with my mom.  She’s a lot like your parents in that she’s gonna blow a blood vessel if there isn’t at least a  _ possibility _ that I’ll settle down with a ‘nice girl’…”  

Darcy sucked her teeth loudly.  “A  _ nice _ girl?  So I have to be  _ nice _ ?”  

He shot her an incredulous look.  “Darcy.  You ain’t got a mean bone in your body.”  

“I dunno.  I could straight up surprise you, Wilson.” She reached out to noogie his shoulder.  A definite mistake, given the way his shoulder did not give under the pressure.  Sam Wilson was built solid.  And solidly built.  And in danger of making her weak in the knees.  

She shouldn’t have asked Sam.  She had always had a tiny crush on him.  If ‘tiny’ meant embarrassingly enormous. This was going to be a  _ disaster _ .  She was going to have to cuddle and kiss and snuggle with him all weekend.  Acting all lovey-dovey with Falcon.  

Love birds. 

Turtle doves.  

So many bird puns.  SO FUCKING MANY.    

“I don’t doubt that, Darce.” He eyed her for a long moment before continuing.   “So, it’s the weekend in the mountains, then? Is this skiing or just laying around being lazy?”

“That second one..  With a side order of chopping down a tree and decorating it.  Oh, and you can’t forget the poorly seasoned ham…  _ and _ my Mom.”  

“I thought your dad was gonna be there?”   

“Yeah, he will be.   _ He’s _ the poorly seasoned ham.”    

He snorted out a laugh.  “I’m sure he’s not that bad.”  

“That’s  _ two _ things that’ll surprise you then.”

“Consider me your plus one.”    He held out his hand to shake on it.  

She took it, surprised at how warm his palm was.  How firm his handshake was.  How much she enjoyed holding -- er --  _ shaking _ his hand. “Thank you so much, Sam.”  

He waved her off.  “Nahhhh, I’m lookin’ forward to it.”  

“Me too.  The flight leaves at 8:10 on Friday morning.”    

“Awesome.  I’ll be packed and ready to leave at six.”  

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes.  “You gonna wake me up too?”  

“I will if you ever let go of my hand…” He smirked and nodded down to where she was still gripping his hand, moving it up and down in what ceased to be a handshake and had become some kind of hostage situation.  

“Oh.  Right.  Sorry…” She blushed and let go of his hand.  

“Six on Friday, Lewis,” he reminded her, grinning widely as he turned to go.

* * *

 

The plane ride was anti-climactic.  Nothing really interesting happened.  Well, except for Sam falling asleep around halfway through and snoring softly through the movie Darcy was watching.

It figured, it really did.  He’d gotten her up at four thirty that morning so they could leave for the airport at six.  Being up that early and being that obnoxious  _ obviously _ took it out of a person.    

She totally would have woken him up, except his head was resting on her shoulder.  And he looked hella comfortable.  

And cute.  Okay, he looked cute. Sue her.   

She was a trash monster and Sam Wilson was adorable.  That wasn’t anything new.  

Darcy did nudge him awake as the plane began its descent. 

He blinked repeatedly, apologizing as he shook himself completely awake.  “Sorry ‘bout that, Darce…”  

She shrugged, busying herself by closing her laptop and turning everything off. “It’s cool.”  

“You sure, baby?  I don’t wanna make things weird…”  

Her heart skipped a beat at the word ‘baby’.  She’d never been called ‘baby’ by anyone.  And now no one else would ever be able to, because Sam Wilson had ruined the name for her.  Ruined it by saying it in such an utterly perfect way, that no one else could ever say it without conjuring up the image of a sleepy Sam, smiling at her as their plane was descending. 

“Things are already weird,” she reassured him, leaving out the fact that they were ‘good’ weird. At least for her, they were.  “And we have to be used to being all touchy feely, anyway…”

Her belly swooped a little at the thought.    

He reached down to hoist her bag into his lap.  “When you’re right, you’re right. I’m gonna be laying it on nice and thick when we get to your parents’ place, don’t worry.”  He batted her hand away when she tried to reach for the handle from him.  “Look now.  If I’m gonna be your boyfriend, I’m gonna  _ be _ your boyfriend.  I know you can carry this, but I want to do it for you.  Plus.  You know this airport better than me.  I’m along for the ride. Might as well make myself useful.”  

“Dude, you’re already doing me an enormous favor.  I should be carrying your stuff for  _ you _ .”  

He smiled, looking down at the bags in his lap.  “Just… show me where to go, Darce.”  

The air felt thick around them, and it was super hard to breathe.  But that might have been the air in the cabin of the plane.   Yeah.  Totally the pressure change from the descent.  

Definitely not anything else.  Definitely not.  

* * *

They arrived at the cabin in record time, the wheels of their rental car crunching in the gravel as Darcy parked the car and gazed up at the place.  

It was huge.  Something her uncles liked to tease her dad about.  ‘Over-compensation’, they called it, and she was inclined to agree.  Even though her uncles had  _ no _ problem using the cabin themselves whenever they could.  

Thankfully, her extended family wasn’t going to be here this weekend.  It was just her parents, her brother, Darcy, and Sam.  

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said hunting lodge…” Sam said, whistling softly.  “What kind of hunting does your dad do?”  

She snorted.  “Elk, supposedly.  But I’ve never heard about him actually bagging one. I think he just wanted like… a deluxe man cave or something.  There’s a big screen TV and a hot tub.  Not sure why those things are needed for elk hunting, but they definitely are, according to him.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head.  “Sounds like he does my kind of hunting…”  

She opened her car door, pocketing the key. “Yeah? I’m sure he’d show you the ropes if you asked.”  

“Nah.  I’m here to spend time with my girlfriend,” he teased, walking around to get the bags from the trunk.  

For a split second, Darcy wondered exactly who he was talking about, but then she remembered.   _ She _ was the girlfriend.  That was her.

It was going to be a long weekend.   

“OH MY GOSH, DARCY!!!”  Her mother burst out of the house just as she and Sam were about to enter the cabin.  “You’re here!  BEN!  PAUL!  DARCY AND SAM ARE HERE!”  

She wrapped her arms around Darcy first, squeezing her tightly in one of her Beth Lewis patented hugs.  One that simultaneously let you know how much you were loved at the same time as it forced all that pesky air out of your lungs.

“Hey, Mom…” Darcy squeaked.  “This is Sam… Sam Wilson.”  

“Sam!”  Her mom released her and reached for Sam next.  “I’ve seen you in the news…”  She tightened her hold around him and Darcy couldn’t help but giggle a little at the way his eyes widened.  

It was at this precise moment that her ‘little’ (Ha!  He was eighteen and over six feet tall.) brother Ben emerged from the house and scooped Darcy up in a monstrous bear hug.  The Lewis family consisted of a bunch of huggers.  That was probably something she should have warned Sam about.  

She glanced back at him, where he was engaged in a deep conversation about exactly what he did with the Avengers, all the while, her mom’s arms were still wrapped around him.  

“Did I hear my little girl out here?”  her dad’s voice boomed, startling some birds that were eating in a feeder on the porch.  “C’mere, squirt.”  

“Heya, Dad…” she disengaged herself from Ben just in time to wrap her arms around her dad’s shoulders.  “How are you?”  

“Never better.  Especially now that you’re here and I get to do my favorite thing…”  

He patted Darcy’s back and took a few heavy-gaited steps towards Sam, giving him a once over before jutting his hand out for a shake.  

The handshake was a ploy to get him close enough to hug, but Sam took it in stride.  He shot Darcy a quick grin and her stomach settled.  He’d been accepted.  Now to fake it through the whole weekend.  

* * *

 

Darcy sat down on the arm of the couch beside Sam, who -- as if on cue -- slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.  He pressed a soft kiss to her temple that she somehow felt all over her body.  

They’d just gotten back from chopping down a tree with Ben and her dad.  Sam had gotten Paul Lewis to snort laugh at least four times, telling him about his ongoing prank war with Bucky Barnes, and they now had a lovely Balsam Fir trimmed to the nines in the living room.

All in all, it had been a great afternoon. 

“Darcy, Sam… I put fresh sheets on the bed in the guest room for you,” her mom called off-handedly from the kitchen.  “Figured you wouldn’t want to bunk with Ben.” 

Darcy’s heart leapt into her throat.  Holly jolly jingle bells.  She hadn’t even  _ thought _ about the sleeping arrangements!

The lights on the Christmas tree blinked on and off five times before Sam finally answered Darcy’s mother.  “That sounds perfect, Ms. Lewis.”  

“Yeah, thanks, Mom!” Darcy said brightly, trying to play off her lack of response by taking a huge swig from the cup of eggnog, which of course, made her choke.  

Sam patted her back and smirked in her direction.  “You okay, baby?”  

“Totally.  Something went down the wrong tube or something…” Darcy said with a dry chuckle.  

Her brother glanced over in their direction, raising his eyebrows and, shaking his head as he leaned over to take her cup.  “I’ll get that outta your way, Dee.”

She was fine.  She just had to wrap her mind around the fact that she’d be spending the night with Sam Wilson.  In the same bed as Sam Wilson.  Limbs getting tangled with Sam Wilson’s.  

Oh good blob almighty.  

* * *

Darcy tried to stay up as late as possible, but her early morning wake up call was ultimately her undoing, forcing her  _ and Sam _ to retire to bed around nine-thirty or so.    

As she and Sam made their way to the bedroom, everyone shouted out their goodnights before they closed their door, drawing more attention to the fact that they were completely alone on the other side of it.  

Darcy glanced around the guest room, trying to figure out a way that this wasn’t going to be awkward and coming up short.  Sam was a friend.  A friend who was pretending to be her boyfriend and who was as hot as those Tabasco pickles her dad  kept trying to oust off onto everyone that day.  Those tabasco pickles that no one could stomach.  

No, on second thought, Sam was hot in a different way.  Smoother.  But still spicy.  She didn’t even know what she was saying, except they’d been kissing and being all adorable and disgusting all day and now she was having FEELINGS and they were going to have to sleep in the same bed and--

“I can sleep on the floor,” he offered, reaching for one of the pillows. 

“No, that’s really…” she trailed off.  “It’s okay, Sam.”  

“Darcy…” he replied.  “You’re obviously not cool with this.  I don’t want to make you un--”  

“The only thing that would make me uncomfortable is you sleeping on the floor.”  

“You sure?” 

She nodded emphatically, cursing herself for being so goddamn stubborn.  If anything, she should be sleeping on the floor.  

They both changed into pajamas, slipping down into the bed and staring up at the ceiling.  

“Thanks for doing this, Sam…” she whispered for what felt like the millionth time.  

“Darcy.  Don’t mention it. You’re going to be doing the same thing for me next week, remember?”  

“Yeah, well… you can grovel to me next week,” she teased.

He reached over and pushed her shoulder softly.  “Goodnight, you.”  

“Goodnight, you…” she replied, turning and rolling over to face the door of the guest room, her pillow coming with her.  “See ya in the morning.”     

* * *

 

When she woke up the next morning, she was  _ warm _ .  And clutching something that definitely wasn’t her pillow.  

“Oh my geez…” she mouthed, sitting up just slightly to check and see if Sam was awake yet, which he didn’t appear to be, thank Thor for that.  

She  _ was _ , however, completely tangled up in his legs and arms and try as she might, she couldn't quite extricate herself from the jumble of limbs.  To pull anymore would mean waking him up, and she didn’t know which was worse, waking him up because she was trying to get away from him or him waking up wrapped around her.  

He sniffed loudly and she realized that her window of opportunity to make that decision was closing.  Rapidly.  

She took a deep breath and dropped her head to the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut as he stirred.  

“Darcy…” he whispered, his fingers tapping insistently on her shoulder.  “Darcy, I know you’re awake, I can see your eyes moving.”  

“R.E.M…” she murmured.  “Try back later…”  

“Haha, very funny. Open your eyes, snuggle bunny, we gotta talk.”  

Her heart dropped into her stomach.  “I’m sorry, Sam… I didn’t mean for it to happen… if you want, I can get up and go downstairs.  Make breakfast, maybe?”  

He reached up to press a finger to her lips, effectively shushing her.  “Look. I’m right where I want to be, Darcy…”  The words warmed her, made her feel all giggly and blushy.  “I think you know that.  Deep down, you know how I feel about you, am I right, sweetheart?”  

She gulped and nodded.  

“Okay then.  Are you where you want to be?  Because if you are, we ain’t got a problem in the world.”  

She looked deep into his eyes and nodded.  “I’m right where I want to be.”  

He smiled, looking almost relieved. “Good. Then let’s let your mom handle breakfast, and you and me can enjoy our Christmas morning, sound good?”  

She nodded once more.  “Yeah.”  

“Yeah.”  

**Author's Note:**

> So you could possibly leave me some ooey-gooey, marshmallow-fluffy- sweetness in the comments? Maybe? <3 <3 <3


End file.
